The present disclosure relates to child restraints and, in particular, to an infant carrier that can be mounted on an underlying base held in place on a passenger seat of a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for anchoring an infant carrier to an underlying base in one mode and to a stroller frame in another mode.
An infant travel system includes an infant carrier, a base for mounting on a vehicle passenger seat, and a stroller. In a vehicle mode, the infant carrier is mounted on the base after the base is tethered to a passenger seat in a vehicle. In a stroller mode, the infant carrier is mounted on the rolling frame included in the stroller. A carrying handle is included in the infant carrier and coupled to a seat shell included in the infant carrier so that a caregiver can move the seat shell easily between the base and the stroller frame while an infant is at rest in the seat shell.